Hatsuhinode
by Mariel of Fantasy
Summary: It's New Year's Eve and nobody is going to have a fun night. So to change that around Hunny plans something special for all of the hosts.What does our little boy lolita have instore? ::2-shot; hints at Tama/Kyo Tama/Haru Hika/Haru Kao/Hika::
1. Calling All Hosts!

**.:Hatsuhinode:.**

"…_The holidays are the perfect time to get together with family – the perfect way to welcome in the New Year!"_

Those were some of the last words Tamaki said at the end of the 'Ring in the New Year Celebration' the Host Club had put on yesterday. Today was New Year's Eve, and Hunny was lying on his bed, musing over what the rest of the club would be doing tonight to commemorate the New Year.

"I know Tama-chan would want to spend it with his father like last year, but since his father's on a business trip, he won't be able to, and Kyo-chan will probably stay up researching about who-knows-what, because Ootori-sandoesn't really celebrate holidays, while Hika-chan and Kao-chan's mother will probably drag them to a big party somewhere, and Haru-chan might just spend the night studying, because she told me she's letting her father spend New Year with his friends," the small teen sighed, "I don't think anybody's gonna truly be with family for the holidays," the strawberry blonde frowned. "Well at least Takeshi is coming over to watch the sunrise," he said, sounding a little brighter this time. "But I wish we could all see the sunrise together. . ." Hunny sighed again.

"Wait! That's it!" Hunny shot up. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, the boy lolita speed-dialed Mori, "Takeshi! I need your help with something; can you get our mountain camp site ready? Yes I know its New Year's Eve, but this is important. . . .Yes please, that'll help me alot. Arigato, Takeshi! You're the best!"

* * *

Tamaki was playing the piano when his cell phone suddenly rang; surprised he picked it up with a quizzical face. "Hunny-senpai? Why is he calling me at this hour?" Shrugging, the mystified blonde answered the call. "Hello? . . . Meet at your house? . . . Bring snacks? Wait – why? . . . Nowaitdon'thangup! Hunny-senpai!" But the boy had already hung up.

The host king gave a deflated sigh, and smiled, "I wonder what he's thinking, I'd expect this sort of thing from the twins, but from Hunny-senpai?" He scratched his head, "I guess I'll have to buy some snacks and find out. I mean, if it's Hunny, it can be all bad." The blonde chuckled and made his way downstairs to call up a limo. _Hmmm . . . Maybe I'll bring those flavored chestnut candies I bought from the commoner market earlier this week, _Tamaki thought,_ oh and I have those animal shaped rice crackers. . ._

* * *

_Ring-ring! Ring-ring!_

Kyoya was in his room typing away on his laptop when the tone of his mobile phone resonated from his pocket. "If that's Tamaki calling again, I'll block him from my contacts for the rest of winter break," the bespectacled teen muttered as he withdrew his phone. "Hello? . . . Ah, Hunny-senpai, how are you? . . . . . What time would you like me come over? . . . Is there any particular flavor you'd like? . . . Alright then, I'll be over in thirty minutes . . . You too; good-bye." Kyoya closed his phone and pushed his glasses higher on his nose with a finger, "That was unexpected, but considering who my friends are, I guess that should be predicted."

Flipping open his phone, Kyoyacalled his limo driver, "Yes, can you drive me to Haninozuka-senpai's house? Thank you, just wait out front, I'll be there in a moment." Hanging up, the raven haired boy then called up the kitchen. "Ootori Kyoya speaking, can you have a large cake sent to the limo out in the front of the house? . . . It doesn't matter, as long as you can get it out in ten minutes." With that Kyoya closed his phone, returned it to his pocket, and made his way to the front door of the mansion.

* * *

"But Mom, we don't want to go," The Hitachiin twins whined. At the moment Hikaru and Kaoru were arguing with their mother in the twins' study, about whether or not they should go with her to a New Year's Eve party somewhere in Tokyo.

"I'm sorry boys, but its the New Year's Eve party and I want to spend it with my two very special sons; besides who else will show off my latest designs?" Yuzuhapointed out with a smile.

"Ask Mei-chan to do it, she'd love to," Kaoru suggested.

"It would be rude to just suddenly ask her to model for me." The woman seemed usure. "Besides, wouldn't she want to spend New Year's Eve with her father?"

The twins turned their heads and each gave the other a look that said 'yeah right' before turning back to their mother to argue some more.

"Mom," Hikaru began to explain, "Mei-chan's dad—" But before he got any further, his cell phone went off. "Er, excuse me for a moment," exiting the room, the older twin looked o see who was calling him. "Hunny-senpai? . . . Hello? . . . Really? . . . No, that's great! . . . Hmm? My radio and Kaoru's camera? Why? . . . . Aww, but why not? . . . Fine, I'll see you later. G'bye." Closing his phone, Hikaru entered back into the study with a wide grin. "Actually, Mom, Hunny-senpai asked if we could come over to his house. He says it's important and that he wants us to bring my radio and Kaoru's camera."

"Really?" Yuzuha didn't seem convinced, when you're the parent of twins as mischievous as Hikaru and Kaoru, you learn to be more on your toes when giving them permission to do things.

"Yes, really." Hikaru nodded. "So do we still have to go to that party?"

"I don't know Kaoru—"

"I'm Hikaru,"

"Oh right, sorry," Yuzuha apologized, she hated it when she confused one of her sons with the other "But still. . ."

"You wouldn't want us to disappoint our senpai, now would you?" Kaoru pleaded with a puppy dog face.

"Pleeeeeeaaaaaasseeeee?" They begged, their hands folded as if praying, while batting their eyelashes repeatedly.

Yuzuha sighed defeatedly, "I suppose I could call Mei-chan and invite her over. . ."

The Hitachiin twins high-fived. "Yes! Thanks Mom, we love you." The redheaded teens hugged their mother. The woman smiled and ruffled the boys' hair as they embraced her. "I love you too, now you better hurry up; Haninozuka is waiting for you!"

* * *

"See you later Dad," Haruhi said as her father headed out the door.

Ranka opened the door, "Remember not to over work yourself tonight studying."

Haruhi nodded, "I won't, and don't drink too much 'kay?"

"I'll try not to; I'll see you tomorrow dear!" Ranka waved as he headed out the door.

Just minutes after he had left, Haruhi's mobile phone rang. "I hope it's not the twins or Tamaki calling again. . . Hello? . . . Oh, Hunny-senpai, hello; what is it? Is anything wrong? . . . What do you mean you're sending a limo to pick me up? . . . Why do you want me to come over? . . . . But—Fine, fine, I'll wear a dress . . . Yes, okay. I get it. . . Bye."

As she closed her phone, a honk sounded from the outside of her apartment, indicating that the limo had arrived. "Yeah, yeah, I know," she rolled her eyes, "let me get dressed first. I guess it's a good thing Dad went shopping yesterday. . ."

* * *

"That's everybody!" Hunny grinned triumphantly. "Now I just need to wait for everybody to get here," No sooner had the strawberry blonde said that when a knock sounded at the front door.

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni, you have a visitor!" A butler called from downstairs.

"I'll be right there!" He called back. Grabbing Usa-chan and a sack of games, Hunny rushed downstairs to greet his friend. _It must be Tama-chan._ He thought to himself.

And he was right. Standing at the front door, was Tamaki, holding at least three bags filled with various different foods. "Hello Hunny-senpai, would you mind telling me what's going on?"

"Not yet Tama-chan, everyone isn't here yet." Hunny smiled.

"You mean you invited more people that just me?" The blond sounded surprised. "Good thing I brought a lot of snacks," he added almost as an after thought.

And in a few minutes, everyone else arrived in the order they were phoned. Kyoya arrived bearing the oh-so-precious cake, and the twins came with their radio and camera – Hikaru carrying the radio and Kaoru carring the camera, but when Haruhi arrived, everyone was speechless. Tamaki and the twins were jaw-dropped, even Kyoya raised his eyebrows.

"Haru-chan! You made it! Now everyone's here!" Hunny exclaimed, gleefully glomping the girl. "You look really pretty, and you even have some makeup on!"

"I didn't know you could afford clothes like that," Kyoya, the ever-so-frank, commented, "Where did you get it?"

"Oh, my dad got it for me earlier this week, so I'm not really sure," Haruhianswered, looking down at the dress. The dress was a modest thing, just barely going down to her knees, it was lemon yellow with a V-neck and straps that tied around her neck. Along with the dress she wore matching yellow shoes, and a necklace with a small light pink lotus ornament.

"H-Haruhi, you . . . you look great," Hikaru complimented, sounding almost breathless. His eyes kept on scanning the girl over and over and over and over – until Kaoru elbowed him in the side.

"Knock it off," The younger twin chided.

"Hn? Oh, sorry. . . " Hikaru apologized sheepishly, turning his head as his cheeks turned light pink.

Haruhi noticed this and laughed lightly, making Hikaru blush even more. But her happiness was short lived, because Tamaki saw his chance and he pounced on it. Literally.

"Kawaii!! Haruhi! You look so cute! So very, very cute!" The host king wailed, clinging onto the girl as if she were Kuma-chan.

"Arrrg! Senpai, get off of me!" Haruhi moaned, stuggling to free herself of the blonde's grip.

"Aww, but Haruhi don't you know how great you look?" Tamakicajoled, pinching her cheeks and twiddling with her hair while Haruhi only groaned. "Kaorutake pictures this adorable Haruhi and I!" The king commanded. Haruhi groaned even louder.

"Don't worry Haruhi! I'll save you!" Hikaruproclaimed heroically. Although before he could actually save his 'damsel in distress' Hunny bunched everyone together into a large group and shoved all of them out the door and into the limo waiting outside.

"We can do all of that later, right now we need to get going! Takeshi's waiting for us," The boy Lolita explained.

"So that's where your cousin is," Kyoya commented to nobody in particular, while attempting to get more comfortable in his seat.

"Wait – going?" Hikaru repeated, grabbing his seat buckle.

"Where?" Kaoru asked, doing the same.

"Can't tell ya, it's a secret," Hunnyreplied with a cheeky smile.

"That's the same thing you said on the phone," Hikaru pouted, crossing his arms.

* * *

"Here we are!" Hunny announced when he exited the car. As the other five teens dispersed from the vehicle, they looked around curiously.

"Er, Hunny-senpai," Hikaru began, clutching his radio tightly with a fist.

"We're in the middle of a forest," Kaoru ended bluntly, his camera hanging loosly from his wrist.

Kyoya gave a knowing smile but didn't say anything, as he placed the cake container under his arm.

"Yeah, I know, but this isn't _the place_," The strawberry blonde grinned, hugging Usa-chan and the bag of games. "Now stopping looking around, we have hiking to do!" Hunny said brightly, skipping along a narrow trail.

Everyone else groaned

* * *

Tamaki was breathing deeply, and seat droplets spotted his fore head. "I . . . can't . . . go on . . . any longer . . . just . . . go on without me . . . !" He rasped dramatically.

The twins, who were walking behind Hunny and in front of Tamaki, gave the blonde a quizzical look. "Tono, we've only been walking for twenty minutes."

The overly theatrical king sweat-dropped, ". . . right . . ." he said as he stood up straight.

"Just hurry up, senpai, it'll be dark soon," Haruhi grumbled, as she walked behind him.

"Mother," Tamaki whined, "daughter is being mean."

'Mother,' who was at the end of the group, sighed, "Just keep walking, Tamaki."

The blonde whimpered, "'Kay. . ."

Hunny stopped for a moment for everyone to catch up, "C'mon you guys, it's getting dark; hurry it up! We're almost there!" And as soon as he finished talking the undersized teen began to skip off, twirling the bag of games in one hand, and clutching Usa-chan with the other.

"Hey! Wait up!" The twins shouted before running after him.

"Wah! Wait for meeeeee!" Tamaki shrieked, pursuing after the twins in such a way you could only expect Tamaki to perform.

"Tamaki-senpai! Don't run off like that!" Haruhi yelled irritably, chasing after the idiotic blonde. "You'll get lost!"

Kyoya huffed, repositioning the cake he was carrying, "And I suppose they're expecting me to run off as well," the raven haired teen pulled out his phone, "And Tamaki's a world renowned scientist," he said sarcastically, opening a GPS application which could track down each Host's cell. On the screen were seven slowly moving dots, each a different color. Smiling darkly to himself Kyoya continued at his leisurely pace.

* * *

Kuma-chan - Tamaki's stuffed bear. **(Incase anybody didn't know =) )**

Hatsuhinode - The first sunrise of the year. **(Wanna know more about it? Look it up!)**

**A/N: **Kyoya's such a smart ass isn't he? But he's still love-able right? Well, as love-able as a dark shadow king like him can get. XD

Well, as you can tell this is only the first half. I originally wanted to post the whole thing up on Monday, but I didn't like the ending, so until I do, you have to deal with this for now. XP

Oh, and just on a side note, did you know that this was going to be a one-shot? (Ok yeah, you probably didn't know, but I'm just sayin') But then it just kept getting longer and longer, and on Microsoft Word I have over 7 pages!!! So yeah....

Who knew Hunny was such a schemer? x) Anyways, please review and tell me what you think of it so far!

Click Please?


	2. Just like a family,

**.:Hatsuhinode:.**  
Part 2

"Here we are!" Hunny declared as Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki and Haruhi finally caught up - not noticing the absence of Kyoya – taking a moment to catch their breath.

"Wow Takeshi, you made this place look really nice," Hunny looked around with wide eyes and a gaping mouth.

'The place' was a small grassy clearing near a ledge which over looked the city. Lining the rest of the clearing were trees, bushes and other types of foliage. Scattered around the clearing were about four wooden poles, and hanging from each pole was a fire lit paper lantern. In the middle of the clearing was a fire pit edged with well-sized stones, and loaded with wood and tinder, ready to be set on fire. Next to the fire pit was a pile of blankets – seven in all – and next to the blankets were a few bags of marshmallows along with a bundle of sticks, obviously purposed for roasting the marshmallows.

"It looks great!" Hunny grinned joyfully, hugging Mori, who had just finished installing one more pole. After lighting the lantern, the tall teen patted the smaller on the head, silently accepting the praise.

"Ooh, Kaoru! Look at this!" Hikaru ran over to the fire pit, set down his radio, then picked up a bag of marshmallows. "They brought the chocolate flavored ones!" he announced happily as the younger twin "oohed" along with him.

"Not that this isn't cool, which it is; but what exactly are we here for?" Haruhi asked in confusion, as Tamaki ran over to examine the roasting sticks.

Tamaki looked up from the roasting sticks he was playing with and echoed, "Yeah, why did you bring us to a mountain anyways?"

Kyoya, who had arrived at 'the place' just moments ago, flashed his famous know-it-all smirk and replied, "Would it help if I told you we're facing east?"

_East? What would that have to do with anything,_ Haruhi thought, as the rest of the Hosts (excluding Hunny and Mori) gave blank stares.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses, which would've glinted if not for the lack of bright light (the sun was hardly visible and the sky was a now a deep navy blue), "How about if I reminded you that today is New Year's Eve?"

_Oh right, there's more traditions than just going to the temple on New Year, _Haruhi continued to ponder, _So what would east have to do with a New Year tradition . . .? Wait – isn't east the direction the sunrises? _Haruhi mentally face-palmed herself, _Of course! I should've known; the Hatsuhinode!_

Haruhi performed her eminent "I got it!" gesticulation and Kyoya turned his head towards the girl. "Yes Haruhi? Do you have something to say?"

"We're here to see the first sunrise of the year right?" she asked, with a tone of voice that said: 'I got it right didn't I?' Although hazel brown eyes asked: 'How long have you known about this?'

Kyoya simply gave her a look saying: 'Don't you remember who you're talking to?', but said nothing out loud. Because Hunny did all of the talking for him.

"Yep! You got it Haru-chan! We're here to watch the Hatsuhinode!" The strawberry blonde beamed, bouncing up and down happily.

"Ohhhh," both Tamaki and the twins chorused in realization. Hikaru and Kaoru, then palm-faced themselves, _How could we not have figured that out? _Kaoru thought, now feeling extremely stupid.

Hunny sat down and unpacked his bag of games, "C'mon guys, let's play something! Or are you just going to sit around all night?" Morigot a gire going in the fire pit, before dutifully going over and sitting next to his cousin.

The other five hosts smiled and came to Hunny and sat down as well – well unless you were Haruhi, whom the twins grabbed and dragged to sit with them while shouting: "Game! Game! Game!"

So while basking in the fire's warmth and the lanterns' light, the club indulged themselves into numorus activities for the next few hours.

They started off by playing a variety of different board and card games, moved on to solving a 50,000 piece puzzle, with most of the solving done by Kyoya, then snacked on cake (Hunny's favorite part) and roasted marshmallows, both the chocolate and the regular kind. Later they made a cozy nest of blankets to keep warm – or as Haruhi called it, a mess – while listening to an array of songs and stations from Hikaru's radio and ipod (Hikaru's ipod could be plugged into the radio letting everyone listen to the ipod through the radio's speakers). The twins were even able to get Tamaki into a mood of karaoke – which Kyoya abruptly ended by grabbing, then hurling the improvised microphone from the blonde and claiming he had a migraine.

The teens were so absorbed in their activities that they had almost forgotten why they had come to a mountain ledge in the first place. That is, until Hunny took a look at the sky and began to jump up and down excitedly (while Mori tried to wipe frosting from his cousin's mouth). "It's starting! It's starting! C'mon let's go sit on the ledge!" The strawberry blonde called out energetically, hugging Usa-chan close to his chest.

The other hosts lifted their heads to the sky, and sure enough a soft orange curve was slowly rising from the horizon.

"Let's all go and sit on the ledge!" The undersized teen suggested, "And don't forget to make a wish!" Hunny added, as he grabbed Mori's hand, who took Kyoya's wrist, who (none too gently) grasped Tamaki's collar, who hugged Haruhi's arm with both of his, and Haruhi, although reluctantly, let Hikaru take her hand, who easily clasped Kaoru's hand, who grinned at his twin's failing efforts of trying not to blush.

The group of seven teens said nothing as they sat on the mountain outcropping watching the orange curve rise slowly in the sky, tinting the area around it a fluffy pink easing into a radiating orange and fading to a cool blue. While they watched, nobody spoke; they hardly dared to breathe, in fear of ruining that precious moment. Watching the Hatsuhinode was a moment each of them would remember for the rest of their days.

Hunny sat on Mori's left, clutching Usa-chan close with his eyes shut tight, and a bright smile on his face, making a wish. One he hoped desperately to come true.

Mori, who was on the left of Kyoya, let his legs dangle off the edge and leaned back, holding himself up with his hands, while making an unspoken wish as well. A wish having to do with family, if not, food.

Kyoya sat cross-legged, on Tamaki's left, adjusting his now gleaming glasses, and mentally debated on whether or not he would actually make a wish. He knew Tamaki would most likely ask him what he wished for later, since he didn't actually believe in 'wishing,' he figured that when the time came he would simply make something up. With that descision, Kyoya continued to watch the yelow-orange orb of light rise higher into the sky.

Tamaki, on the other hand, looked up at the sky with a huge grin on his face, looking like a kid watching his first magic show. No doubt it was because he thought of a perfect wish. A perfect wish for him being something along the lines of seeing Haruhi in a bunny suit (since he had now seen her in a cute dress) – although the chances of that wish coming true were 1 out of 1,000,000,000,000.

Haruhi, who was seated on Tamaki's right, shivered a bit from the cold, and pulled her knees closer to her body, trying to get at least a little bit warmer. The host king noticed this and wordlessly took off his jacket and draped it around the girl's shoulders; she wanted to protest, but she also didn't want to ruin this priceless moment, so she said nothing and merely smiled back gratefully. Thanking the sky for the wonderful friends she had, instead of wishing, since she was never into superstitions.

Hikaru, who was on Haruhi's right, saw Tamaki's act of kindness and felt a pang of jealousy and anger; he clenched his hand into a fist. But when a warm hand loosened his fist and entwined it's chilled fingers with his, Hikaru knew instantly who's they were. As he turned his head, Kaoru gave his older brother a silent look that said, 'Don't worry, about that right now. For these last moments of the year, let it be just you and me. . .' With that reassuring look, Hikaru squeezed his younger twin's hand as they both smiled contently. Neither of them making a wish – but they didn't need to – just thanking the sun for what they had.

Once the sun was high enough in the sky, now almost a full circle, Hunny decided to break the silence. "Tama-chan," the boy began in a soft voice, as Tamaki turned to listen, "You said holidays were times to get together with family, and I know you wanted to spend New Year with your family, but, I thought, since you couldn't, that . . . maybe we could—"

"I don't mean to be rude, senpai, but," Tamaki interrupted, "what do you mean I didn't spend New Year with my family? I did. You guys _are_ my family, all of you. You're closer to me than any friend I could have, much closer." He looked at each of them with a fond smile.

"Yeah Hunny, we _are_ family," Kaoru agreed. "I mean, you guys are the only ones who can tell Hikaru and me apart." Haruhi grinned at this, "And with you guys, we can truly open up and talk to you about virtually anything," he have Hunny and Mori a grateful look, "and, in your _creative_ own ways, try to help if we need it." He glanced at Tamaki with affability.

"Plus you've also had enough patience to put up with us," Hikaru added with a grin, while putting an arm around his brother, "And only a family is able to do this like that, especially for as long as you guys have."

Haruhi gave a gentle smile, reflecting on her memories with them, "Even though you guys fuss over me all the time – and it really gets on my nerves – I know you do most of it because you care about me, and you want to make sure I'm alright. The same way a family does when they look out for each other."

Mori patted Hunny on the back, and gave him, and all the rest of the hosts, a benevolent look and smile that said all he needed to, Mori then turned to Kyoya, silently urging him to say something as well.

The shadow king gave a sigh, "I suppose I have to say something too." He seemed reluctant, but if you looked close enough you could see a hint of lenity in his eye. "_All_ of you can be pain to deal with, and _some_ of you have the most deplorable habits," he gave a stern glare to Hunny, who returned it with a pouting lip, "then _others_ can find a way to start a fight over anything," Kyoya gave Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins severe look, "but . . . when your spending time with family, I suppose that's to be expected," he ended in a gentler voice, a small smile tugging at his lips.

Haruhi relaxed and smiled as Tamaki, who, unfortunetly for Kyoya, was sitting right next to the raven haired boy, and embraced him in a bear hug. "Aww, Kyoya! That was so sweet! You had me there for a second! I was afraid that you were going to say that this was a waste of your time! I was so worried, I—"

"Senpaiiii," The twins repined, "you just ruined the moment," they scowled.

"I did not," the blonde objected.

"You did too," the twins retorted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Tamaki jumped up irritably, "Did _not_!"

Hikaru and Kaoru did the same, "Did _too_!"

Now fuming, the host king stomped forward with a fist, "DID NOT!"

The twin devils, matched his stomp with their own, "DID TOO!"

The Suoh and the Hitachiins were just a half inch from each others' faces by now, and were growling at each other through clenched teeth.

Kyoya sighed jadedly, "You see why I mentioned fighting?"

Haruhi laughed lightly, "It's not like this sort of stuff doesn't happen _all_ the time," she said sarcastically.

Hunny and Mori had turned to watch the fighting threesome and Hunny had leaned against Mori's shoulder. "Don't you think Tama-chan, Hika-chan, and Kao-chan all look silly fighting with sticky marshmallow sticks?" The strawberry blonde giggled, as the twins and Tamaki used the marshmallow-roasting sticks like swords. "They have no self-control, do they, Takeshi?"

Mori smiled and shook his head, "Just like a family." He added in his deep voice whilst Haruhi and Kyoya broke up Tamaki and the twins' "swordfight." Haruhi snatched the sticks from the Hitachiins' hands while Kyoya simply called Tamaki an idiot, grabbed his ear, and dragged him as far as he could away from the twins.

"We have a weird family," Hunny chuckled, "But, like Kyoya said, I guess things like this are expected," he smiled and gave a relived sigh, "I'm glad my wish came true."

"What was your wish, Mitsukuni?" The dark haired teen asked.

"I wished for everyone to get along like a family," he laughed, "and it looks like it came true! A lot faster than I hoped it would."

After he said this Tamaki's voice rang out over the clearing. "Uncles, save me! Mother and daughter are both angry at me!" he whimpered.

"Oh shut up, senpai," one of the twins scowled from the other side of the clearing. The area Haruhi confined them to for a 'Time out.'

"Yeah, quit bein' such a baby," the other glowered from where he sat, crossing his arms

Hunny laughed again; shaking his head, as he and Mori stood up to aid the troublemakers, "Yep, just like a family."

* * *

**A/N:** Ain't Hunny da sweetest? x3 I wanna hug 'im so much!! x) I really like this story, it's one of the best I've written so far. Although, I'm not too proud at how Kyoya's little family speach, came out. But it's hard to make the normally deark minded and supirior-ish Kyoya seem sweet and caring. Meh, I guess I did okay. XP Hope you liked the ending, that's the best out of all of the ones I could think of, so I think it's alright. *shrugs*

Sooo, what d'ya think? Hate it, love it, like it, have no opinion about this whatsoever? Either way I'd love to hear from you in your reviews! Really, it's not that hard, it'll only take a minute. I mean, if Hunny could get all the hosts together like this, then you can send a simple review. Right?

Oh, and this story is dedicated to Mimi-dudette and Psyche Eros (Read their fics!)!! You guys Rock! \m/

~Mariel

**Reviews please!!  
**|  
\/


End file.
